


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: High School, Kissing, M/M, Party Games, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: Daniel goes to a house party and gets pushed into a closet for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. It's okay though, he'sexcited.Ali is coming any second now—But then the door opens, and who gets thrown in?Johnny Lawrence.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 63
Kudos: 685





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [The Karate Kid Week](https://thekaratekidweek.tumblr.com/) · Day 7: Free Day.
> 
> Beta'ed by Storyshark2005.

The car rolled in front of the driveway, Lucille frowned at the house and turned off the engine. They could hear the music from all the way down the block.

“Are you sure Barbara’s parents are at home?” she asked uncertainly. “Maybe I should go in and check.”

Then, she was actually reaching for her seatbelt. Daniel nearly jumped out of his seat. “Ma, you’re gonna embarrass me.”

“Embarrass you? I’m your mother, it’s my job to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, everything is gonna be fine, alright? It’s just a party.”

Lucille hummed, even though she didn’t seem convinced. “Okay, well you remember the rules?”

“No drinking,” Daniel recited, his leg jiggling in the foot-well.

“And?”

God, he hated when she pushed it. “And no canoodling,” he said, his face going red.

“See, if you can’t even say it, then you shouldn’t be doing it. Come, give me a kiss.”

He leaned forward, and she kissed him on the forehead. Then, he hurried out of the car and onto the sidewalk. When he saw the car turn the corner, he straightened his shoulders and walked to the door. He could hear everybody on the inside, loud music and raucous laughter. He looked down at the single rose in his hand.

“Okay,” he told himself. “You’re going to walk in there and find Ali. You’re going to impress her. You’re going to be funny, cute, and—” He smiled in a flourish. “Dimples.”

He jerked back when the door swung open and a couple burst out, arm in arm, laughing. He looked inside, waiting for an invitation, but nobody came to get him. He stepped inside and immediately understood why.

There were so many _people_. His jaw went slack as the mass of bodies swirled around him, the smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the air. The music was so loud, pounding against the walls and echoing in his bones. It wasn’t like anything he’d imagined. He walked around in a daze, not believing his eyes.

“Hey, hey,” a random guy with bucked teeth came up to him. “Have a drink.”

“What? No, I don’t drink,” Daniel said, pushing the cup away.

“Come on, Jersey boy. It’s just a little drink.”

He was insistent, pushing the cup into Daniel’s hand. “Okay,” Daniel said. He took the drink and swallowed it down. Immediately, his face scrunched up, and he coughed. A few people around him started laughing. But Daniel didn’t take it badly, he just chuckled along with them.

“Come on, another one!” the guy said again.

“Nah, sorry. I need to find a friend. Next time, alright?”

But the guy had already turned away, in search of his next victim. There was still a burning sensation in Daniel’s throat. He ignored it and continued to make his way through the crowd.

He spent fifteen minutes looking around, but there was no sign of Ali. Though he did find Barbara making out with a spiky-haired guy in the kitchen. He sighed, and returned to the living room. He found a table with a vase full of flowers, and reluctantly added his rose, rearranging it so that it would fit in with the rest.

Just as he turned around, he jumped out of his skin. There was a girl with bushy hair in front of him.

“Hey, aren’t you that guy from the beach?” she asked over the music.

“What?”

“The guy from the beach,” she said louder.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s me.”

“No way. I’m Susan. Ali’s been waiting for you.”

“Really?” he asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. He hadn’t seen her anywhere.

“Yeah, we’re all in the basement, playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.” She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the crowd until they reached a door in the hallway. They went down the stairs into the basement, where there were a dozen kids hanging around, girls and boys alike. Some smoking, others drinking. The music was muffled, but still loud. Daniel waved at them awkwardly.

Susan squeezed his arm to get his attention. “Do you know the rules of Seven Minutes?”

Daniel smiled, amused. “Is that the game where you go in the closet?”

“Yeah, and whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet,” she said with a glint in her eye. “Ali said she wanted to play with you.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Who? Me?”

“Yeah, so how about you wait in the closet until she comes down?”

He hesitated, but then her hands were pushing him in the closet, and slamming the door behind him. It was pitch black. He raised his arm, feeling around the ceiling and pulling on a cord. It was a single light bulb emanating weak light.

The realization suddenly hit him: Ali was coming in the closet, they were going to see each other, and maybe even— _kiss_. He started tidying the closet, stuffing papers on the shelves and stacking boxes neater, trying to make it presentable.

There was a noise outside, like they were coming closer. He was so excited. He licked his palm and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he blew a breath into his hand and sniffed. Thank _God_ he’d skipped the onions rings at dinner.

The door opened, a sliver of light spilling into the closet, and someone was pushed inside. Daniel’s eyes widened.

It was Johnny Lawrence.

They stared at each other in shock, and then they were plunged back into darkness, as the door slammed shut again. They stood like that for a few seconds, before Johnny whipped around, and pounded the door with his fist.

“Hey, this isn’t funny. Let me out!”

“This is what you get for treating Ali like a toy,” Susan’s voice called out, followed by a mountain of giggles behind the door. Daniel hurriedly grabbed a folder and leaned against the shelves, careful to cover his crotch.

Johnny turned around. Daniel watched him with wide eyes, his vision adapting once again to the darkness. He was wearing his red jacket, and his hair was tousled, falling over his forehead.

“What are you looking at?” Johnny snapped.

Daniel dropped his eyes, embarrassed at having been caught staring. He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. He kept his gaze fixed to the floor, wondering what Johnny was going to do next. There was a long silence, during which neither of them said anything.

Johnny stepped further inside and leaned against the opposite shelf. The closet was so small; there was barely four feet between them.

Slowly, his eyes wandered back to Johnny. He looked so angry, his face screwed into a frown and his hand flexing and unflexing against his thigh. Daniel licked his lips.

“Come on, man. It’s only seven minutes.”

“Shut up.”

Daniel pressed his lips together, annoyed. It wasn’t _his_ fault they were stuck in a closet. He was about to say so when Johnny opened his mouth.

“You know, you’ve been a pain in my ass ever since you came to this school.”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah, like you didn’t move in on my girl?”

Daniel shot to his feet. “I did _not_ move in on your girl.”

“Really?” Johnny asked, his lip curling in a sneer. “Cause that’s what it looked like to me.”

“Come on, we only went out once and we didn’t even kiss.”

Johnny scoffed, turning his head away. “Of course, you didn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Blue eyes settled back on him. “It means you don’t have the moves, LaRusso.”

“I do have the moves, asshole. I just didn’t find the right moment,” Daniel said, before clamping his jaw shut. He was so stupid. He never knew when to shut up, did he?

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“What is this, a Harlequin novel?” he asked.

Daniel’s eyes scattered away.

“LaRusso,” Johnny said, and Daniel looked at him again. “You _have_ kissed a girl before, right?”

Daniel’s stomach twisted. “Yeah.”

Johnny stared at him, his blue eyes startling in the darkness.

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then, tell me. What’s it like?”

Daniel’s eyes dropped to the floor. Thank God, the room was dark, because he could feel his face flush.

“It’s soft... and wet.”

He expected Johnny to laugh at him, but he just stayed silent. Daniel was burning up with embarrassment. So what if he’d never kissed someone before? He was waiting for the right moment. Was it that big a deal?

He was starting to get really uncomfortable under the weight of Johnny’s stare.

“Why are you like this?” Daniel asked.

“Like what?”

“Just—like that,” he said, waving wildly in his direction as though to explain everything. “Always looking at me that way. Don’t you have better things to do?”

Johnny went very still.

“I don’t look at you.”

“Yeah, you do. Even at school, you’re always looking at me, like you’re just waiting for me to trip over.”

Johnny looked away, biting the corner of his lip. What was up with the guy? He was either hot or cold. Aggressive or tame. It made Daniel’s blood boil. He stood up, and shoved Johnny in the chest. “Hey, I asked you a question.”

“Quit it, LaRusso,” Johnny said, his jaw going tight.

“Or what?” Daniel asked, coming up to him until they were face to face. “If you have something to say, I want you to say it. You think you’re better than me because—what? You kissed a girl? Give me a break. Swapping saliva does not make you better than me. Or is this all some kind of overcompensation? You think it makes you more of a man? Is that it? Is your dad not giving you enough attention, is that what it—”

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed against the shelves.

“Don’t you ever talk about my dad,” Johnny growled.

“I-I didn’t mean—”

Johnny shoved him again. “You don’t know anything about him, okay?”

“Yeah, no, of course. You’re right,” Daniel said, and then in a softer tone. “Yeah.”

But Johnny wasn’t moving. They were so close to each other. Daniel could feel Johnny’s hot breath against his lips, sweet with the smell of alcohol. Daniel’s head was spinning from the proximity.

“You want to know why I’m like this,” Johnny said in a hushed tone, and Daniel found himself hanging onto every word. “It’s because of _you_. Before you, I had it all. The girl. The grades. My _mind_. Everything and then you came, and—” his voice broke off. He swallowed thickly, and Daniel swore he could hear it over the sound of muffled music. “I don’t know how to act around you.”

They were breathing in each other’s air. Daniel’s heart hammering in his chest, a mix of adrenaline and heat pooling in his belly. Johnny was bigger, much bigger, and in the darkness, he looked like a man. The hard angle of his jaw, the wide expanse of his chest. Johnny’s eyes dropped to Daniel’s mouth, transfixed.

Daniel tried to push him away, but Johnny only clung to him, drawing closer until their bodies were pressed against one another. He didn’t know what was happening anymore. All he knew was that his stomach was tight with excitement.

Then, Johnny pressed their lips together, and Daniel’s mind went blank. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, the sound of static in his ears. Johnny exhaled shakily through his nose, and swiped Daniel’s lips with his tongue, slowly like he was testing the waters.

Daniel let out a breathy moan, and let his mouth go soft. Johnny pushed his tongue inside, and it was like nothing Daniel had ever imagined, the softness of it, warming him up and making his insides clench in heat.

Fingers pressed into Daniel’s jaw, making him open wider, and then they were full on making out, their tongues brushing against one another in a constant push and pull tidal wave. Johnny paused to tug on Daniel’s lower lip, sucking it softly between his teeth before dipping back in.

Daniel buried trembling fingers into Johnny’s hair, and moaned again when Johnny crowded closer against him. It was getting hot, so hot; sweat pooling in Daniel’s lower back, and the feeling of Johnny’s hardness pressing against his stomach.

And then Johnny let go, a string of spit connecting their lips together. They stared into each other’s eyes, not daring to believe what had just happened.

The door opened, and Johnny backed off quickly. Light spilled into the closet, and Daniel could see the red flush in Johnny’s cheeks, the heavy glaze in his eyes.

It was Susan. She smirked at them.

“So how was it?”

Johnny’s nostrils flared and then he was pushing his way out of the room. Daniel looked after him, blinking hard, and his body still hot.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Susan asked, like she’d just realized that something was wrong.

No, things were not okay. Daniel couldn’t help but think that he’d broken his mother’s two rules in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading, everyone. Now back to our original programming. *:･ﾟ✧


End file.
